english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
R. Martin Klein
Robert Martin Klein (born Robert Mark Klein; May 11, 1957) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Gomamon/Ikkakumon in Digimon: Digital Monsters and Katsuhiko Jinnai in El-Hazard. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Animalia (2007-2008) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices *Zorro: The Chronicles (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) - Tony *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) - Rogue#2, Tony 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Lemming 2 'Movies' *Cinderella and The Secret Prince (2018) - Manny *Dwegons and Leprechauns (2012) - Bloochip, Leprechaun 1, Leprechaun 2, Leprechaun Landlord, Nosey Threehorn, Squats 'Movies - Dubbing' *Hatched: Chicks Gone Wild! (2015) - Fuse 'TV Specials' *Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace (2011) - Chancellor Palpatine/'Darth Sidious' Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Marumaro *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Ivan Whisky/'Cyborg 001', Beruku's Assistant (ep9) *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Gomamon (ep24), Hagurumon (ep20), TV Show Host (ep23), Trooper (ep23), Zudomon (ep23) *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2001) - Gomamon, Bukamon (ep1), Ikkakumon *Digimon: Fusion (2013) - Archeleomon, Pukamon (ep5), Redmeramon (ep8) *Duel Masters (2005-2006) - Benny Haha (eps53-65), Additional Voices *Eagle Riders (1996) - Mallanox *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999-2000) - Katsuhiko Jinnai *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1997-1998) - Katsuhiko Jinnai *Fist of the North Star (1999) - Additional Voices *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Flint Hammerhead *Forest of Piano (2019) - Hao Pang, Waldemar *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Reporter (ep6) *Hand Maid May (2001) - Kotaro Nanbara *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2007) - Keenan (ep57) *Magical Meow Meow Taruto (2005) - Kakipi, Anzuko's Dad (ep10), Trio C (ep1) *Mon Colle Knights (2002) - Impy *Naruto (2008) - Young Futa Kagetsu (ep186) *Noein: to your other self (2006-2007) - Fukuro *Outlaw Star (2000) - Yase *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Shinzo (2002) - Frog Priest (ep14), Robot Cop (ep15) *Super Pig (1997) - Theodorix Pig *Trigun (2000) - Mob Leader (ep3) *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - George Saotome 'Movies - Dubbing' *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Gomamon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2018) - Data Analyst B, Gomamon, Ikkakumon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Gomamon, Ikkakumon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Gomamon, Bukamon, Ikkakumon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Gomamon, Ikkakumon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2018) - Bukamon, Gomamon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Gomamon *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Haro, Royal Guard Member *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Haro, Jaburo Officer, Omar Fang 'OVA - Dubbing' *DNA Sights 999.9 (1999) - Ship Announcement *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (1998) - Katsuhiko Jinnai *FLCL (2003) - Gaku, Additional Voices *Gatchaman (1997) - Solaris *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Kurageman (ep1) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Mitsurugi Hanagata *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices *The Cockpit (1999) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Yucatán (2019) - Antonio 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Better Than Us (2019) - Grandpa *Marseille (2016) - Prefect, President (ep1) Video Games 'Video Games' *Clive Barker's Jericho (2007) - Additional Voices *Conflict: Global Terror (2005) - Additional Voices *Dark Horizon (2008) - Additional Voices *Dead Head Fred (2007) - Feather Dome Announcer, Headless Horseman, Male Denizen 4 *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Aegisdramon, Gomamon, Plesiomon, Tentomon/MegaKabuterimon/TyrantKabuterimon *ParaWorld (2006) - Trader 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Harald Hoerwick *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Marlo *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Marlo *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Harald Hoerwick, Marlo *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Additional Voices *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Katze *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Additional Voices *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Arabis, Elder Naba, Fox Banarge *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Lias Warren *The Bouncer (2001) - Mugetsu Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (79) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (66) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:American Voice Actors